Miscellaneous unorganized material/KODE-TV
KODE was acquired by Mission Broadcasting in 2002. Subsequently, KODE entered into a Shared Services Agreement with Nexstar Broadcasting station KSNF, also serving the Joplin/Pittsburg market. KODE’s syndicated programming includes Oprah, Jeopardy!, and Spin City. edit Technical information This station is licensed to broadcast in high definition on UHF channel 43 at 1.46 kilowatts under a Special Temporary Authority, but has filed a construction permit to increase power to 1,000 kilowatts. KODE is owned by Mission Broadcasting, however through a local sales agreement, the station is controlled by NBC affiliate KSNF 16, owned and operated by Nexstar Broadcasting Group. edit History KODE began broadcasting September 26, 1954, originally as KSWM-TV (for 'S'outh'W'''estern '''M'issouri). The station was originally a primary CBS affiliate, sharing ABC with then-NBC affiliate KOAM-TV, which is now a CBS affiliate. It became KODE-TV in 1957. In 1967, KUHI-TV (now NBC-affiliated KSNF) started and took over the CBS affiliation, and KODE became a sole ABC affiliate. In 2003, the station was acquired by Mission Broadcasting following its takeover of Quorum Broadcasting. It then became a sister station to KSNF. On May 8, 2009, a powerful storm system slammed Joplin, knocking out power to KODE and knocking down the tower of sister station KSNF. KODE-TV returned to the air early on the morning of May 9, while KSNF did not return to the air until June 17. Both stations moved to a rebuilt KSNF building in April 2010 making it the last Nexstar duopoly to do so. edit On-air personalities edit Current *Gretchen Bolander *Shannon Bruffett *Ray Foreman *Cole Heath *Brian Dorman *Allison Woods *Alan Matthews *Dustin Lattimer *Andy Searcy edit Former *Ashlin Fleeman, Veterans of Forgein Wars, PR, Kansas City, MO *Lauren Hieger, St. Louis, MO *Brett Newtson, Retired, Tampa Bay, FL area *Amy Anderson, moved to KCTV *Jim Siedlecki, moved to WOWT-TV *Malorie Maddox, moved to WOWT-TV *Alan Cavanna, moved to WEHT *Dan Tordjman, reporter at WTKR *Bruce VonderHaar,JET-14, TV Production Teacher *Brian Richardson, moved to KOLR *Vicki Kennedy, Development Director, College Hts. Christian School, Joplin, MO *Tracy Turner, Meteorologist, WHSV, Harrisonburg, Va. *Tara Brown, Weekend Anchor, WEAR-TV, Pensacola, FL *Chris Higgins, KODE Chief Meteorologist from 1992-94--St. Louis Weatherman on Fox2. *Scott Higgins, Marketing, Oral Roberts University *Erik Schrader, News Director, WNEP, Scranton, Pennsylvania *Steve Edgerley, Teacher, recently divorced from Michelle Kingsfield *Michelle Kingsfield, Main Anchor, WDTN, Dayton, Oh. *Keith Wilkes, Weekend Anchor, now Tulsa attorney *Paula Marinac, Weekend turned weekday anchor, Kansas City attorney *Paula Cochran, Weekend Anchor, KMGH, Denver, Co. *Ken Schutten, McDonald County Insurance Salesman *Punky Rose, Mo. Dept. of Conservation *Jeff Welborn, Wireless Communications dealer in Joplin *Gene Savard, Resigned as Weather Forecaster, KDBC, El Paso, Tx, in April 2009. *Robb Hanrahan, Anchor, WHP, Harrisburg, Pa. *Dan Greuter, Professional Comedian *Scott Lane, Senior Systems Engineer, Citrix Systems Inc. *Andrea Roselli, VP of Design & Development for Richardson. *Rachel Lindenmuth, married to CSTV anchor Adam Zucker *Rusty Jackson, apparently running a religious blog *Manny Steffen, school teacher in Orlando, Fl. *Scott Holeman, Communications Director, NAIC *Jonathan Elias, News Anchor/Reporter WBZ TV CBS Boston. *Russ Riesinger, anchor at WSAV, Savannah, Ga. *Jennifer Andrews, anchor at WJCL, Savannah, Ga. *Tabitha Kitchens, Pharmaceutical Sales *Kent Faddis, Cooperative Media Group, University of Missouri *Jennifer Bussey/Faddis, Public Relations at MU, Columbia, Mo. *Mike Dunne, left WTVC, Chattanooga, TN. in 2006 after 19 years there. Spokesman, Hamilton County Mayor's Office. *Evan Rosen author of The Culture of Collaboration *Rich White, Coach, Impact Video Communication *Diane Gonzolas, Manager of the Citizen Information Center, Lincoln, NE. *Heather Teter/Turco, Morning/Midday Anchor, WBBH, Fort Myers, Fl. *Marny Stanier, realtor in Georgia. *Larry Meacham *Shari Dubin, Pharmaceutical Sales, Tulsa, Ok. *Kelly Ralston/White, lives in Baxter Springs, Ks. *Julie Burrous *Jennafer Stokes *Melissa Parks *Greg Carbone *Abby Payne *Antonia DeNardo *Wayne Gates *Mark Fenelon *Jennifer Goetz *Jennifer Russell, Pittsburgh, PA. Community organizer to get her neighbors' voices heard. *Serena Baker, Federal Criminal Law Assistant, Portland, Ore. *Dan Meaney, Director of Corporate Communications, Connecticut Water Service, Inc., Clinton, CT *Wendy Flannigan *Ashlin Fleeman, working for the Veternas of Foreign Wars National Headquarters in Kansas City. *Mary Charles, currently communications director for the City of Kansas City, Missouri; which includes managing operations of City Government Cable Channel KCCG-TV2. *Diana Lynne *Bob Phillips (deceased) *Dale Noah *Gary Cooper *Dick Porath *Liz Demerice, now known as Liz Johnson, is a Producer at WBBM-TV Chicago, IL. Mother of actress Carrie Demerice, who runs a movie production company out of New York City. *Martha Kungle *Chris Callahan,now at KOCO Oklahoma City *Marilyn Babb (deceased) *Lee George (deceased) *Jim Lobbey (deceased) edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''The Texaco News'' (1954-1956) *''Newsroom'' (1956-1963) *''World News'' (1963-1969) *''24 Hours'' (1969-1977) *''News Watch'' (1977-1978) *''Eyewitness News'' (1978-1979) *''Channel 12 News'' (1979-1980s) *''NewsSight 12'' (1980s) *''KODE News'' (late 1980s-early 1990s) *''News 12'' (2000-2002) *''Joplin's News12'' (2002-2003) *''Action 12 News'' (2003-present) edit Station slogans *''Together'' (1970s/1980s) *''When It Has To Be Right'' (late 1980s) *''The News Tracker'' (1997-2000) *''The One To (Two) Watch'' (2000-present) edit External links *KODE Action 12 - The One To Watch *KSNF Storm Damage *Query the FCC's TV station database for KODE *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KODE-TV